The Shower Scene
by Snoot37
Summary: This is the missing scene from Iron Man 3 we all wish we could have seen. Apparently, according to RDJ in an interview in Paris, he and Gwyneth Paltrow actually filmed this scene, and it took like 3 days to do, but they didn't use any of it. Let us pray for a deleted scene on the BluRay! in the meantime, enjoy.


OK, first of all, I didn't write this story. I am posting these stories for a friend who is actually a published author, but for some reason I can't fathom, doesn't want people to know she writes fanfiction. When she has writer's block, she writes Iron Man fanfiction. Needless to say, she's suffered quite the writer's block at the moment. She's got something like 6 stories to post. It's a good thing her publisher doesn't know this is how she's spending her time, rather than finishing her book she's supposed to be working on. We went to go see IM3 last week, and both of us being Tony/Pepper shippers were pissed at the lack of the shower scene. So she went home and wrote this. Minor spoilers for IM3. Here is the missing shower scene that they apparently DID film, but didn't make the cut for fear of traumatizing the kids.

Rated R

The Shower Scene

"You're going to join me," she said with a snarky smile over her shoulder as she turned to head back upstairs, having announced her intention to go take a shower. With those 5 words, Tony felt his worries and fears melt away to the back of his mind and a rush of heat to his loins, knowing what she was hoping for.

"Even better," he said bouncing to his feet to follow her.

He still couldn't believe that it was really true, that he and Pepper were finally *together.* She was the first woman he had actually had to work for, to earn. All his life women had fallen at his feet, desperate for his attention, his charm, his skills. They had not required any effort. But from day one, Pepper had been different. She had actively resisted his advances, determined not to be yet another number in a long line of women in his life who only passed through, as one night stands or failed PAs, all of who departed for the same reason: he had used and discarded them. She had self-respect, a dignity that was unflappable, and she had fought to show everyone she was a professional, that she could manage him and not end up in his bed. So effective had she been, that for 10 years, they had kept each other at arm's length, pretending they weren't attracted to each other, staying professional but becoming friends slowly, until the unresolved sexual tension was almost unbearable.

He had not been worthy of her then, he knew. She deserved better, not a playboy who would be cavalier with her heart. And yet, even as he had taken other women to his bed, even closed his eyes and pretended he was with her, his heart ached to know he wasn't. But after Afghanistan and the birth of Iron Man, even as he was dying from palladium poisoning, he knew he had changed. She knew he had too. The partying and womanizing stopped. He was focused, more mature. Then a miracle happened. She had decided to take a chance on him. She did it knowing what he was, and who he had been, trusting him as her friend to not hurt her.

She was the first woman he felt something for when he made love to her. It wasn't just sex; it was a true joining in every sense of the word. He felt no need to get away to his workshop afterwards, leaving her to herself the next morning. Instead, he only wanted to hold her all night and into the morning, and never let her go. With Pepper, he had taken things slow. They were both hesitant, not wanting to mess things up from the start. They went out on a few dates, even had date nights at home with takeout food and some cheesy scifi movies. They enjoyed each other's company. They made out on his couch like teenagers. But the night they knew their time had finally come, when she didn't stop his hand sliding up her leg, but instead, had whimpered in approval, he had been as nervous as he had been his first time.

He wanted her so badly for so long, that the exquisite sensation of her unbuckling his belt, unsnapping his pants and sliding down his zipper, and reaching in to grasp him had almost made him lose it right there in her hand like a teenager with no experience. They hadn't made it to his bedroom that night. Hell, they hadn't even managed to get their clothes off. He had only managed to get his jeans down and her skirt up, pushed the fabric of her underwear aside and had slowly slid in deep, relishing her heat for the first time. She had gasped and orgasmed almost instantly. He had been helpless in response, shuddering on top of her as his repressed and pent up need had flooded her, as they panted into the other's shoulders, whimpering and crying out in ecstasy. It had only been later that night that they had finally made it to the nearest guest bedroom to shed their clothes and continue exploring each other. They had gotten almost no sleep. Ten years of unresolved sexual need of the other didn't work itself out in a single session, or night, or week even. Here they were several months later and it seemed they were both still trying to "work it out of their systems."

From that first night, Tony had never tired of her, and Pepper seemed just as eager for him as he was for her. She had only turned him away once since then, and that had been because she was coming down with what ended up being the flu. Her invitation to join her in the shower made his body react to her the same way it had that first night, with immediate and eager anticipation. They were halfway up the steps and he stared at her backside as she climbed ahead of him. He knew from experience that her ass fit beautifully in his palms, just the right amount of squish with tone, thanks to her daily yoga routine. He felt his breathing speed up. They didn't speak as they headed towards the bedroom, *their* bedroom, since she had moved in. She was already unbuttoning her suit jacket, shrugging it off and tossing it on the chair as she passed it.

Tony wasn't sure at what point he had shed his shoes and socks and shirt, he only knew they weren't on him when he walked into the bathroom to see Pepper starting up the shower. She had rid herself of her suit skirt, having kicked her shoes off already downstairs as she had come in, and stood there only in her simple bra and panties, pulling her hair out if the ponytail and letting it cascade over her shoulders. Tony stopped breathing. She was gorgeous and she took his breath away every time. Again, he marvelled that this beautiful, intelligent and powerful woman had chosen him. He might be a narcissist with everyone else, assured of his ability to score female companionship or multimillion dollar contracts at the snap of his fingers, but deep down he was insecure, and with Pepper, she validated him, made him feel worthwhile, as he knew he did for her. He felt himself stiffen and walking started to become uncomfortable.

Pepper's own breathing and anticipation matched Tony's. It had taken her a while to allow herself to believe he was truly done with the schmoozing and skirt chasing, enough to allow herself to surrender to him. But once she did, every time with him was earth shattering. She had not been inexperienced herself, but her dry spells lasted years at a time. Keeping track of Tony Stark aka Iron Man wasn't just a full time job, it was a lifestyle that left little room for dating. She didn't doubt that he loved her, he said so regularly, as he just had downstairs, and showed it in his own odd way, like that crazy two-story bunny out on the driveway. What the hell was she going to do with that thing anyway? But sometimes, like recently, like today in general, her patience with him was tested. They both needed this, she knew.

She felt his hands on her shoulders as he came up behind her and felt him move his hands down her arms and around her waist, pulling her against him. She could feel his hardness through his jeans and the smooth metal of his arc reactor pressing into her back. One hand rubbed a circle on her belly while the other moved up to cup her breast. She breathed in a sigh and turned in his arms to face him. His lips pressed against hers as his hands moved to her backside, gripping her, pulling her close. Her own hands moved over the planes of his abs, his biceps, his shoulders and around his back, massaging him and stroking him. He kissed her harder and his skin heated up.

He ground his hips against hers, rubbing his erection into her, groaning in both pleasure and frustration at the barriers between them. Her hands moved lower and attacked his button and zipper, pulling it down and pushing his jeans over his hips. She moved her hand down and gripped him lightly, stroking him twice before sliding her fingers down his balls, cupping them. His tongue delved into her mouth as he unfastened her bra and pushed the straps down and off. The moisture between her legs increased exponentially as she returned her hand to his shaft and felt him harden to full staff in mere seconds. His obvious want and need of her always made her respond this way. Her underwear was soaked in a matter of seconds. It was a good thing they were coming off anyway. When she had first moved in, she found herself going through three pairs a day, since merely being around Tony was enough to get her flowing. It was a little better now but not by much.

His fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and jerked them down over her hips. He let them drop to the floor and she stepped out of them. They were both finally unencumbered and the room was starting to fill with steam. They pressed against each other, rubbing against each other, whimpering with anticipation into each other's mouths. Pepper broke the kiss and gently pushed him away. They wouldn't last long at this rate. Plus, she really did need to shower. Any length of time spent in the same room with Aldrich Killian, especially with the unsolicited peck he had landed on her cheek as he left, always made her feel like she needed to rub sanitizer over herself. She had felt the same way about Justin Hammer. The two men were just smarmy. Even during the brief time she had worked in accounting at AIM, before transferring to Stark Industries, she had known Killian to be driven and charming. She had been surprised to see him today, seemingly cured of his infirmities, well groomed, and, well, handsome. She had hated how she had involuntarily responded to him. And yet, even beneath his new exterior, she had sensed that same manic intelligence that was driven beyond reason, not controlled like Tony's, not compassionate, but with an undercurrent of darkness. She didn't trust him. Something about him felt slimy, dismal. She needed to wash away the mere presence of Killian, preferably with the man she loved who always made her feel wanton but never dirty. Besides, Tony reeked of sweat and oil, as he normally did. A shower before bed was priority for him anyway, in her opinion.

She'd gripped his hand and drew him into the shower, closing the door behind them. The shower, like the rest of the bathroom, was a large marble affair in the style of a Roman bath house. You could fit five people in the shower alcove, and she knew this because she had seen it happen, her first month working as Tony's PA. And that still wasn't the worst thing she had ever caught him doing. She wasn't a prude but that had been a bit much for her. Getting everyone out of the house the next morning after the orgy was over had required her to pop 4 Advil for the ensuing headache. That was an incident Tony had actually apologized for, one of four in the 10 years that she could remember receiving for his antics. The shower alone had cost close to $10,000 in marble, a cushioned bench, 20 different jets from above and the walls, steam settings, music, lighting and even scents. The damn thing was even *programmable* with the ability to remember a favourite combination of settings, from Disco lights and music with synchronized water jets in time with the beat (the shower orgy 11 years ago) to lower dim lighting and soft jasmine steam with gentle jets and Kenny G saxophone music playing. Naturally she chose the second one, a combo program she had come up with a few weeks ago and programmed, waiting for the right moment to try it with Tony.

His mouth cracked a wry grin at her choice of music.

"Kenny G? Seriously, Pep?" he asked with a snort.

"Oh shut up," she replied in mock exasperation. "You make me listen to ACDC when we're on the couch in your workshop and I don't complain. Not out loud, anyway."

He was about to reply with a snarky retort, but he swallowed his words when her arms went around him and she pressed her naked body and lips to his. At that point, his ability to form coherent thought and sentence structure evaporated. The water sprayed them gently in massaging jets as they both became slick and slippery, sliding against each other in an uneven pace. Their hands roamed all over each other, seeking out known pleasure spots, massaging tense spots, and stroking erogenous zones, working each other up to a heated state. Tongues duelled relentlessly, seeking access, invading forcefully, leaving them both breathless.

Pepper reached over to the wall where several stylized dispensers hung and squirted a greenish coloured goop from one, a rosemary and mint scented body wash, rubbed it across her hands, then proceeded to steer Tony out of the direct spray so she could smooth it over him. He grabbed a handful of the stuff himself on the way to the corner. They lathered each other all over, hands sliding over chests, backs, thighs, and shoulders. Her hands rubbed his shaft as his probed her folds and cleft, flicking her clit gently, turning to direct the spray to rinse them off. Tony slid his hand up to the back of her head, gripped lightly and tilted her head to the side so he could kiss her neck. His lips glided easily down her slick neck, feeling her pulse as he moved to her shoulder, then back up again. She groaned happily and caught him into another kiss. He nipped at her lower lip, tracing his tongue over them before delving in for a deep French kiss that had her knees starting to shake and go limp. He pushed her up against the wall, slipping his length between her wet thighs, feeling more than the moisture from the shower between them.

Pepper nearly lost control at the sensation of his hot, throbbing prick between her legs, rubbing against her slick slit. His hips pumped slightly, moving his shaft against her, creating friction as his lips dropped to her breast, taking up a nipple in his mouth and lapping at it a few times before sucking gently. She gasped as she felt a thrill of pleasure shoot from her ovaries straight up her spine, and wound her fingers in his hair as he moved a little faster, clearly trying to set her off. But she wasn't ready to be done so soon. She slid her hand between their bodies and grasped him, stroking him. Now it was his turn to gulp for air and fight for control. He knew he needed to distract her fast of this was going to be over for both of them far too soon.

Guiding her by the hips, he moved them both over to the bench where he sat down and brought her to him. He smoothed his palms over her hips and ass, moving her closer as she whimpered in anticipation. He dipped his tongue into her navel, and then trailed it down her belly to her soft curls, a shade darker than her strawberry blonde locks. She gripped his shoulders, massaging them, and dropped her head to her chest, feeling him delve lower. Her breath exploded outward as she felt his tongue find her slit, and move lower, spreading her slightly. She shuddered as he began slowly moving his tongue around her heated centre, exploring ridges and folds, lapping at her like she was an ice cream cone.

The first time he had done this, she had been hesitant to allow him. Her previous lovers had not really offered to do this for her, even though they expected her to perform oral sex on them, and she wasn't the type to ask for it. A one night stand had once done it for her when she was still modelling, and it had been enjoyable, but she was still self-conscious. The first time Tony had gone lower during what has been their third sex session ever, she had gripped his head and stopped him, voicing her uncertainty, telling him that she didn't expect that from him and not to feel obligated. In truth, she was afraid of what she "tasted" like to him and whether he was secretly grossed out by it. He had grinned and told her to please not worry about it, but that he would stop if she needed him to. What had followed had been an exercise in ecstasy she hadn't known she was capable of. He had thrust his tongue, then two fingers into her, exerting pressure upwards from the inside, rubbing her G spot as his lips and tongue had rubbed circles around her clit. She had exploded in cries of pleasure, writhing and bucking, completely at a loss of control. He had lapped at her with obvious relish before hurriedly climbing on top of her and mounting her, just in time as he had emptied himself forcefully into her in response. That had been some of the most intense sex she had ever experienced. His enjoyment of doing this to her was just as strong now as it ever had been. She was already feeling her legs start to buckle as he worked her, driving her towards the edge and finally over it. She cried out softly as she came around his fingers, feeling his tongue lapping at her clit like a painter's brush delicately applying paint to a tiny area. She nearly collapsed against him, fighting for breath as she slowly sank to her knees, rubbing the tops of his thighs, ready to return the favour.

Tony held his breath expectantly as she settled in front of him, bending over his lap to take his engorged organ into her mouth. Her hands rubbed his thighs as she got her tongue into it, rubbing the underside of his head and suckling gently but firmly. His hands massaged her shoulders and head, trying desperately to focus on her instead of what she was doing to him. He wasn't sure how long he could last like this. In a desperate attempt to maintain control, he reached over and grabbed some shampoo and began massaging it into her hair and then his own. It helped a little to focus on washing her hair for her, but all too soon, the shower spray had washed it away and he was left with nothing but the sensation of her warm mouth circling him, drawing on him with increasing vigour, her hair falling over his thighs.

"You're gonna have to stop, Pep, I'm really close," he managed to choke out. His brain was having a hard time forming thought but he knew he wanted to be inside her when he burst apart.

She felt him give way slightly and tasted a brief splash of salt before pulling away. She didn't mind sucking him off, but she could sense his emotional need for her depths this time, not just physical need, plus she wanted to feel him inside too.

She shakily stood up and moved to straddle him. He slipped a hand between her thighs, feeling for her opening, and finding her slick with much more than just the water from the shower, slowly rubbed circles around her clit as she settled into his lap. She grasped him gently and guided him into herself, eager to feel him. He gritted his teeth as the head slipped inside, then the rest of his shaft. Pepper dropped her forehead to his shoulder and choked back a groan as he penetrated deep. She felt him stretching her, throbbing with his own need. Tony, likewise, was savouring the sensation of her body accepting his. She settled onto him and they both held still, just feeling the sensation of being joined, her tight and hot, him throbbing and hard.

She felt a surge of electricity just below her navel and felt her walls contract around him. He groaned loudly in pleasure at the feeling. She dropped her mouth to his and kissed him deeply as they started to move. It didn't take long to realize neither one of them was going to last. Their breathing speeded up and hands went around backs, pulling closer. Their kisses became consuming, passionate, without even the pretence of decorum. She was flowing and he moved inside her easily. He thrust deeply, massaging her walls with powerful strokes. He pulled nearly all the way out to adjust his angle, and then thrust in again hitting her G spot. She broke the kiss and cried out against his shoulder, as she contracted a few times in a pre-orgasmic reaction.

He felt his entire body heating up, sweat being washed away by the shower as he whimpered and groaned, working himself into her with determination. With a particularly deep thrust, she went hurling over the edge, shuddering hard against him, crying out as her body began squeezing and milking him. Floodgates of pleasure opened up and drowned her as she surrendered to him. Feeling her climax around him was all he needed. He thrust deep in one final, frantic drive and stopped fighting to hold back. She felt his tip raise inside her, then he jerked hard and started to come. He felt his balls twist as they forcefully ejected his seed deep inside her. Pepper could feel his hot juices splashing forth to warm her insides pleasantly and she shuddered in a final orgasm in response. He seemed to throb inside her forever, pumping and straining before they finally relaxed against the wall, utterly spent.

Tony turned his head and brushed his lips against her cheek, feeling her smile. She smiled back and kissed him softly, lovingly. God she was so beautiful, he thought. He felt utterly consumed with love for her. Her blue eyes met his brown ones, seeking confirmation that he was going to be ok, but even as she did, they both knew this was only a temporary fix. He smiled at her anyway, trying to reassure her. With a final kiss, they carefully disengaged and stood up. Pepper felt his flood seep out of her and allowed the final sprays of the shower to rinse them clean. She was going to feel this one tomorrow, but she didn't care.

They stepped out of the shower and dried each other with the fluffy towels from the built in towel warner. Tony felt much more relaxed, even though he still dreaded going to sleep. Pepper pulled on her favourite PJs, a purple t-shirt and matching shorts and slid in to bed next to him, wrapping her arms around him. They whispered "I love you," to each other and Pepper drifted off to sleep with Tony's hand tracing lazy circles on her back. Slowly, Tony allowed his eyes to close, hoping the flashes if New York, aliens and portholes to other dimensions wouldn't come tonight.


End file.
